


Intervention

by legoline



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, vid, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/pseuds/legoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steeeeeeeeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

password: _fondue_

* * *

**"Intervention"** (by Arcade Fire)

The king's taken back the throne  
The useless seed is sown  
When they say they're cutting off the phone  
I tell 'em you're not home

No place to hide  
You were fighting as a soldier on their side  
You're still a soldier in your mind  
Though nothing's on the line

You say it's money that we need  
As if we're only mouths to feed  
I know no matter what you say  
There are some debts you'll never pay

Working for the Church while your family dies  
You take what they give you and you keep it inside  
Every spark of friendship and love will die without a home  
Hear the solider groan, "We'll go at it alone"

I can taste the fear  
Lift me up and take me out of here  
Don't wanna fight, don't wanna die  
Just wanna hear you cry

Who's gonna throw the very first stone?  
Oh! Who's gonna reset the bone?  
Walking with your head in a sling  
Wanna hear the solider sing:  
"Been working for the Church while my family dies  
Your little baby sister's gonna lose her mind  
Every spark of friendship and love will die without a home"  
Hear the soldier groan "We'll go at it alone.

I can taste your fear  
It's gonna lift you up and take you out of here  
And the bone shall never heal  
I care not if you kneel

We can't find you now  
But they're gonna get the money back somehow  
And when you finally disappear  
We'll just say you were never here

Hear the solider groan, "We'll go at it alone"

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is all about Steve making sacrifices and giving everything he's got to the US army, to S.H.I.E.L.D., to everybody, really, and losing everybody he loves in return. Poor sod.
> 
> Also, after having rewatched the sources again I feel like I need to state the following (and obvious but)
> 
> 1) OMG he really is the loneliest of all of them, isn't he  
> 2) He can wear that uniform like nobody's business  
> 3) Bucky  
> 4) Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve
> 
> That is all.


End file.
